


In Your Heart

by alicept29



Category: NCIS
Genre: Comfort, Domesticity, F/M, Romance, inspired by 15x23
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 17:00:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16685587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicept29/pseuds/alicept29
Summary: He's still with you.





	In Your Heart

Ellie was seated on the couch, kindly caressing the picture in her hands, her legs were crossed and covered by track pants.  
Nick entered the room, and saw her girlfriend cuddled up on herself.  
‘Hi’. ‘Hi’ she distractedly replied. ‘Can I stay with you?’.  
She nodded, therefore he sat next to her and glanced at the picture.  
‘Do you miss him?’ ‘Every day’.  
Nick sighed. ‘So do I. He was a good person’  
‘Yeah, he was. The both of you were used to act like children together’.  
He slightly chuckled. ‘You’re right. It was our way to communicate, I liked him’.  
Ellie leaned on his shoulder, and Nick put his arm behind her.  
‘I’m not used to talk with other people, but Clayton was special. He understood me, he.... - saying that, she sniffled - he was kind’.  
Nick moved a lock of hair on her forehead and softly kissed her.  
‘You’re handling it greatly, he would be proud of you’.  
‘It’s been a few weeks, but today I got up and... I thought of him.’  
‘That’s normal, B.’ ‘Really?’ ‘Yes, because he’s in your heart. He’s still with you’.  
A few tears screamed down Ellie’s face, and Nick leaned his hand on her one.  
‘That’s a really good picture’ he stated.  
‘Yeah, that trip was so meaningful. It’s a wonderful memory’.  
‘And you can relive it again, watching at this picture’.  
She slowly raised her head, a weak smile was on her face.  
‘You’re right. Have you something to do?’  
‘Nope’. ‘Do you wanna stay here?’ ‘Of course I want’.  
She smiled, so she placed a kiss on his cheek.  
‘Thanks’ ‘You’re welcome. Now, lean on me, so I can become your pillow’.  
She did it, and her blonde hair touched Nick’s thin T-shirt.


End file.
